History Class Drabbles
by zaynub
Summary: Lucas and Maya are just friends. At least, that's what they keep telling themselves. But maybe their playful banter is a little bit more than just fun-and-games? Just a collection of drabbles involving the pair's constant bantering and arguing in their freshman year of high school, with Cory as their teacher.
1. The Cat and the Fiddle

_*everything is the same as gmw, except they are freshman in high school _

Lucas and Maya sat in the back of history class, with Riley a few seats in front of them. Maya had been secretly paying attention to Mr. Matthews up until he started going off on a side story about an adventure with Topanga. Maya's eyes wandered and diverted to the profile of an extremely handsome boy sitting to her left. She glanced at him and just as soon as she did, he turned towards her.

"What's the matter?" He smirked, "Mr Matthew and his wife's adventures too boring for you?"

Maya was more focused on the adventure sitting right next to her. "No," she said irritably, "I was just looking at how annoying your cowboy outfit is and how much you stink like a cow."

"Awh how nice of you to notice my smell. I picked it out just to match with you."

She bit her lip, too distracted by his gorgeous olive green eyes, unable to respond. He smirked at her loss for words and was about to continue the banter when he suddenly glanced at her lips for the briefest second. The words caught in his mouth as he unconsciously moved closer. Maya felt his eyes on her lips and as he moved closer, she leaned away, like two moving magnets.

She gave him a tight-lipped smile, "Looks like the cow just jumped over the moon."

He blinked at the sound of her voice and his thoughts scrambled to pull themselves together. He hadn't realized that his body had shifted closer to her seat until that moment and he tried to discreetly move back.

He grabbed her phone and retorted, "And the dish ran away with the spoon."

He proceeded to push his chair back onto his side of the desk when the metal chair leg collided with the floor and made a horrible screeching noise. Mr. Matthews stopped talking and the rest of the class turned around to face the interruption. Riley looked back at her two friends, rolling her eyes at Maya and laughing at Lucas. Maya felt a sudden twinge of guilt, for reasons she wasn't fully sure of. Lucas muttered a quick apology to Mr. Matthews as he readjusted his seat, making sure it wouldn't make any noise. As he glanced back up, he met Riley's eyes in a lingering smile. He mechanically smiled back as a gradual feeling of unease washed over him.


	2. Starving Animals

Maya walked into class, late because she had overslept and Riley had left without her. She was irritated with her best friend and as she walked to her seat, dripping wet from the pouring rain, she flashed her a look that wiped the welcoming smile off Riley's face. Maya took her seat, taking off her totally drenched jacket. Lucas was so absorbed in copying the notes on the board that he hadn't yet registered Maya's bad mood..

"Hi, Maya," he mumbled absentmindedly, scribbling away as she took her seat beside him.

"Hi," she said shortly.

Lucas glanced up and saw her wet clothes. He also vaguely noticed the way the water clung to her eyelashes and made her ocean blue irises pop out. He payed a little too much attention in the beauty of the rain than he did to her actual mood.

"What's the matter Maya, were you so mad to go to school today that you cried yourself a river?"

Maya turned and glared at him. "Not right now pretty boy."

She grabbed a tuna melt from her bag and began to eat it, with complete disregard to Mr. Matthews' no eating rule. Her tone should have warned Lucas to shut up, but he pushed his limits anyway, getting his head in her face. "Did you slip in a puddle of your own drool before you bought the sandwich?"

Maya pressed her lips together, annoyed yet inexplicable entertained. "No, actually, I thought about all the poor animals starving in the world and decided to feed some of them." She held up the sandwich to his mouth, and he tilted his head, the corner of his mouths pulled up in defeat.

As Maya laughed, she started to pull the sandwich away from his face back to her mouth when Lucas unexpectedly took a large bite out of it. He actually looked like a cow with the food sticking out of his mouth, and she was tempted to laugh, but she was already in enough trouble, so she refrained. Regardless, Lucas somehow managed to speak even with food in his mouth, "Moooo." That set Maya off, and she burst out laughing with Lucas chuckling along. They received many annoyed glares from the rest of the class, with an exasperated sigh from Riley, and a deadly look from Mr. Matthews.

"Maya," Mr. Matthews continued, "is your sandwich too much of a distraction?"

"No, Mr. Matthews, the sandwich isn't the distraction" she said. "It's actually Lucas," she muttered under her breath.


	3. Subway Scene

Maya was late to class, like always. When the bell rang, she saw it as a guideline to when she should start going to class. So, naturally, she showed up 10 minutes after the bell. This time was different though. She had missed the subway and had to catch one half an hour later. Normally, she wouldn't have cared but she had an important presentation today and she had promised Mr. Matthews she wouldn't miss it. As she was running to catch the train, she crashed into someone on her side and they both tipped over. She didn't even spare a glance at the unfortunate soul as she screamed "Sorry," and scrambled to pick her things up. She began to sprint away when suddenly a soft hand enclosed itself around her wrist and gently tugged her back. "Maya, wait up, it's me."

She turned around, about to snatch her hand back from the stranger, when she tripped over one of their books. She fell into the boy's arms and looked up, seeing familiar face accompanied by a swoop in her chest.

"Lucas!" She stammered, "what are you doing?" Her heart pounded against her chest, going into overdrive at the thought of Lucas seeing her while hair was completely disheveled.

"Running late, same as you" he responded.

The corner of his lips tugged upwards and his all-too-familiar smirk came into view at the sight of her so out-of-breath. She was so stressed out, it was unlike her, but there was something extremely comedic yet endearing about her appearance to Lucas.

The look on his face struck a nerve in Maya's body and she pulled herself together.

"Well come on rancher, let's hop on a horse and get out of here," she said hurriedly as she yanked his arm along and jumped into the subway. He trailed after her, feeling a slight tingle at the contact.

Without realizing it, she was dragging him along as she tried to find a spot for them to sit. She refused to be separated from him while she was already so strung out. She absentmindedly moved her grip from his wrist to his hand as she sat down and pulled him into the seat beside her.

"Maya," Lucas started. "Relax, okay? You're the last to present, so we still have plenty of time to get there. Plus, Mr. Matthews loves you, and you being late won't affect your presentation grade."

Although they weren't a lot of words, hearing them from Lucas had a strangely soothing effect on her. "Thanks Lucas," she said, "not so bad for a rancher."

He stroked his thumb across her hand, "You know I gotta admit, although the strung out Maya is pretty hilarious, I kinda like the mean one a bit better."

Upon his touch, she became aware of how close they were and how his thumb caused goosebumps all along her arm, not to mention the beats her heart missed. Before she could feel a red creep into her pale cheeks, she pulled her hand away and punched his shoulder.

"If I ever hear you talking about that little subway scene ever again, then the next thing you know, your limbs will be strung out all over the place," she threatened with a genuine smile.


	4. Cowprint

Maya stared at herself in the mirror, unsure of what to wear. She was waiting for Riley to pick her up so they could go drop Lucas' books that he had left earlier off. She usually didn't make it this big of a deal about her outfits, but she had a butterfly in her stomach at the thought of him. She usually ignored that singular butterfly, but it still forced her to pay more attention to what she was wearing.

"Honeeeey," Maya's mom strolled unexpectedly through the front door.

"What is it, mother?" Maya said, irritated at her mother's unannounced arrival.

"I went thrifting the other day so I could pick out some outfits for my next acting gig. I thought I would buy you some clothes too."

"Great, new things for me to burn," she muttered under her breath.

Maya's mom casually tossed a bundle of clothes to Maya. All the clothes looked like they were from an alien planet, and they were things she'd never were. Except for a decent pair of jeans, she knew her mom hadn't put much thought into them.

"Thanks, mom," Maya said dejectedly.

"What's the matter, honey? You don't like them? Look I'm sorry doll, things ain't cheap as they used to be."

Maya didn't reply, only nodded in response, knowing how hard it was for her mom, working as a measly waitress. Maya took the bundle of clothes and carried them into her room. As she was sorting them out to see if there were any other half-decent finds, she saw something that cracked a big smile across her face.

It was a cow print T-Shirt, and she could think of exactly one boy who would get a kick out of it. She quickly rummaged in her closet for a flannel and some boots to accompany the outfit. She was set, going to drop some of Lucas' books off as a cowgirl.

Just as she finished changing, the doorbell rang.

"That's Riley, see ya later mom," Maya rushed out the house before her mom could say a word.

Riley blinked a few times at Maya's outfit, opened her mouth to say a word, but made no comment. She was getting used to the constant games between Maya and Lucas. She shook her head and giggled as they got into the car.

Once the car parked, Maya grabbed Lucas' books from Riley, said "watch this" and strolled out of the car onto his front porch. She rang the doorbell and rearranged her facial expression to an ecstatic teenager. The door opened to a somewhat startled Lucas.

"Maya what are you-"

"Howdy partner? I got a special delivery here for a Lucas Friar" she said in her best imitation of a Texas accent.

A spark lit across Lucas' eyes as the oh so pleasant smile spread across his features. He took the book from her hands, his hands lingering for a second too long over hers. "That's very kind of ya ma'am. Thank ya for ya services."

Her lips twisted into his smirk. "Looks like you're not the only one putting thought into this game."

She turned abruptly and walked away, her smirk turning into a full on grin from ear to ear.

**a/n: sorry, not sure what happened to the formatting earlier but thank you for telling me!**


	5. Share the Land

"I'm curious," Lucas started, "did you really cheat your way into detention or was that just a clever ploy to hide how smart you are?"

Maya glanced up, irritated. "Yes, _Lucas,"_ she emphasized, "I _cheated_ on this test so I could sit in detention all day."

"You know if you wanted to hang out with me, you could've just asked," he teased.

Maya groaned in frustration, and secretly, in defeat. She was supposed to go with Riley and Lucas to the movies after school but after Lucas got detention for a missing assignment, she suddenly felt like now wasn't the right time to watch a movie. Instead, she was sitting here staring at a stationary chalkboard with the only moving picture being the profile of Lucas. And that was the best movie she could watch.

"Come on, cowboy, I have much better things to do than sit in the classroom all day."

"I reckon you don't, cowgirl. This classroom is practically a home to you."

She shuddered at the nickname, and also at the truth of his statement. She brushed it off, however, and continued with the banter. "I reckon you're spending a lot of your time trespassing in my private property."

"Hmm, funny, because I got detention hours before you did. So wouldn't that make this place mine?"

Maya glanced at the front of the room-Mr. Matthews was fast asleep. She silently got up and walked over the Lucas' desk. She tilted his chin up with her hand and pointed to the engraving on his desk. "See that, Friar? That's _my_ name written on this desk. You're sitting in _my _seat. I don't know a lot about farming, but I think if I had a farmer trying to take my crops, I'd kick them out. Get the picture, or do I need to send a messenger on a horse?"

Lucas smiled, "there's a thing called sharing crops, Maya. And we also have landlords that have a little higher power than that." He gestured to Mr. Matthews. "How would the landlord like it if he found out you were terrorizing other people that share the land?" He sucked in his breath, pantomiming calling for him.

Maya's eyes narrowed. "You scream his name, and we both spend the rest of the _night_ in detention."

Lucas smirked. "That might not be such a bad idea."

"MR. MATTHEWS! MAYA IS OUT OF HER SEAT!"

_a/n: at school today i saw these two freshmen who were rlly annoying but also rlly cute flirting w each other and yeah thought of this LOL_


	6. Interpretive Artwork

"Okay, class, let's do a fun exercise. Pick any animal to draw, then write a couple sentences on how this animal has impacted for history."

"I'm gonna draw a cow," Riley chimed in from the nearby desk.

Riley had given Maya an idea. Disregarding the assignment, Maya smiled to herself as she got to work. She leaned away from the side of her desk to shield her paper from her neighbor, Lucas, as she started her masterpiece. While most of the class finished their drawings fairly quickly, Maya spent every second making sure it was perfectly detailed, capturing the essence of the "mammal" itself. As she engrossed herself in her work, she laughed dryly at how her subject related to the assignment. Lucas glanced at her quizzically, but she shook her head and kept her drawing shielded from view.

"Don't forget to write how this animal has helped history. For example, if it was a horse, you could say that they were used to transport people in carriages," Mr. Matthews reminded them. She stopped drawing, remembering that this was supposed to be a school assignment. _Shit_, she muttered to herself. She hoped Mr. Matthews' would let her sense of humor slide, and instead decided to describe how the animal had impacted history.

Mr. Matthews called for the class to turn in their work. Maya sunk into her seat and hoped he wouldn't ask her about it-she would be beyond mortified if he did. She flipped her drawing over and put it in the pile in the back. As she set her drawing down, she saw Lucas staring at her. She purposely bumped into him, and he clung to his drawing "Hey, watch were you're going, Clutterbucket. You could ruin my precious drawing." "Oh, sorry, I wouldn't want your drawing of Bucky McBoingBoing to be completely ruined from my shoulder rubbing on it." He shook his head, laughing, and set the drawing down. He had shielded his drawing from her sight so suddenly, almost as if he was hiding something, Maya thought.

Mr. Matthews lay in his classroom, the bell having rung hours ago. He had just finished cleaning the classroom and he wanted to start on grading the drawing activity the students had done earlier. He glanced at the skinny little stick figures and shook his head in amusement. He chuckled when he saw Riley's cow, with a missing leg, and resembling more of a zebra than anything else.

He lifted the next paper, which was backwards, and flipped it over. It theoretically qualified as a mammal. It was beautifully drawn, the blue in the eyes captured to the exact tone, the perfectly smooth skin, and the hair so carefully drawn to perfection. Mr. Matthews was amazed at the artwork, but it was the description that made him decide to give it an A. "I drew this animal because it means a lot to me. It has impacted history by being kind even when people treated it weirdly, and it has defended people in need before. It is an animal that helps protect its people and it is always there for them. Its name is Ranger Rick." Mr. Matthews smiled wryly. Leave it to Maya to not follow the exact instructions, but still make the assignment meaningful. She sure was a smart kid-a smart kid, with a crush.

He sifted through some other drawings nonchalantly, pausing to pore over Farkle's bird with a paragraph-long description. Finally, he stopped at the last drawing. It was a picture of a bucket, surrounded by random, scattered objects. He realized that the random objects were apparently supposed to be baby chicks, but he still wasn't sure why there was a bucket in the middle. He recognized the familiar handwriting of Lucas, "Chickens are important because they help lay eggs, which are an important part of our diets. In addition, baby chicks are also important because they are adorable and they never stop cheeping, and even though it annoys you, you still love the sound of it."

What a cute description, Mr. Matthews thought. But he didn't understand why the chickens were all cluttered around the bucket. He continued to ponder over the meaning until it hit him-May Clutterbucket. He shook his head in amusement. Looks like this class had a pair of lovebirds.

**_a/n_**_: i know this is kind of different than the rest, i just had this idea and i just really wanted to write it through. kinda strange and quirky, i know, i promise the rest will go back to their witty banters. _

**_a/n:_**_ by the way, i apologize for posting chapter 6 then deleting it. i realized that i wanted the chapter to turn into an actual longer story, so i gave it its own fic and removed it from history class drabbles. you can check it out on my profile, its called A Midsummers Nightmare. yes, it is lucaya. sorry for the notification confusion._


	7. First Base

"Batter up," Coach Gleason shouted.

Lucas stepped to the plate. Maya was standing at first base, ready to strike him out as soon as he ran towards her. Unfortunately, Farkle was pitcher which meant that this would be a lot harder than it should have been. As Farkle struggled to put his glove on, Lucas tilted his head in Maya's direction. Maya had been absentmindedly appreciating his baseball pants but she looked up in his direction with a taunting grin. She made a fist at him and he responded with his signature smirk.

"Try not to the drop the ball, kid," he taunted.

"Try not to the drop the bat, Ranger," she retorted.

"MATTHEWS! Stop your cheering and help this fool put his glove on," Gleason shrieked irritably. Riley ran over and put Farkle's glove. "Hehehe, thanks Riley," Farkle giggled nervously. "No problem, Farkle," she chirped.

"If you two lovebirds are done over there, we have a game to play!" said Coach.

Riley went back to her position as cheerleader. "Far-kle Far-kle try not to lose your skull!"

Maya and Lucas laughed as Farkle attempted to take position. He threw the ball-not necessarily in a straight line, but enough that Lucas was able to swing it just past Maya's grip. Her outstretched fingertips touched the ball as it just barely whizzed past her. Maya ran as fast as she could to retrieve it with Lucas already halfway to base. The ball kept rolling on the ground with Maya right on its tail, refusing to accept defeat. She thrust the ball into her hand and raced Lucas to the base. Feet away from the white square, they both dived for it.

Sight was temporarily lost in the haze of dirt clouding the air as the gym quieted down. After a minute of silence, the dust cleared. Lucas had reached the base first, with Maya laying right on top of him. "SAFE!" Coach shouted. Maya and Lucas were coughing but Lucas still had a tantalizing grin on his face.

"What's the matter, Clutterbucket?" Lucas asked. "Did the poor pitcher get a little bit rattled?"

"I don't think you're in a position to talk," Maya said, as she pushed all her weight onto him, her elbow digging into his spine.

"Well I think you're pretty comfortable too," Lucas said, out-of-breath, "otherwise you would have gotten up by now."

This triggered a rare blush from Maya as she stood up. "You know, if this was a game of wrestling, I would have won." She brushed herself off and started to walk away. "But that was definitely a nice little sundance you did back there."

He smiled. "Good job, kid. Ranger Rick is proud."

She shuddered but as she turned away, a grin spread across her face.

_**a/n: **__sorry it's been so long since i posted anything on here. i have been swamped with high school senior year, all this college preparation and whatnot. i apologize for the long wait, and i'll try to post some more up this week to make up for it. thank you, and as always, keep reviewing. i love seeing what you guys have to say about this. also, don't be shy to prompt something. if i like it, i'll definitely do it. =)_


	8. cause I'm just dying for chai tea latte

****.****

**.**

**.**

It was Halloween and instead of going to the parade, she was stuck at school with her goody two-shoes friends, Riley and Lucas. Needless to say, Maya was extremely irritated. Riley was sitting at the table completely absorbed in some new game on her phone and Maya was totally bored. Not only was she completely bored to death, but it was beyond freezing outside and all she could think about was a nice cup of tea and some blankets. Maya couldn't stand the cold any longer so she got up and walked away from the table, not that Riley noticed, entranced as she was by the piece of plastic and glass in her hand.

As she walked into the musty school building, she vaguely wondered where Lucas was. Janitor Harley waved to her and started complaining about the school's terrible electricity and faulty equipment. His endless chatter began to bother her and as her stomach rumbled, she decided to make a quick run to Starbucks before school started so she could get a quick cup of chai. The closer she got to the end of the hallway, the colder it got, and she wrapped her arms around herself. Her breath was visible and a cool breeze slipped in through the crack of the open door. Why was the door open on its own? Why was the hallway so cold? The heater really must be broken. (Harley was right, she thought, but she would never say that to him.) She started shivering violently and almost decided against the walk but her cravings were too strong.

As she approached the exit, the lights suddenly went off and she was submerged into darkness. "I told you so!" said Janitor Harley from a distant classroom. Although the breeze slipped in from the slightly ajar door, no light found its way in, covering the hallway in a blanket of black accented with the foggy-gray breathing. A flutter of panic flitted through Maya. She wasn't sure why considering the fact that all she had to do was take a few steps forward and walk into the broad (or rather, cloudy and snowy) daylight. But she hated the dark. She really did. She could never fall asleep in the darkness, lest her own mind came back to haunt her. Even at home, it was the lights from the city that always comforted her and tucked her into bed.

She took a deep breath. She was just being paranoid, after all. Who cares if it was Halloween? Big deal. She took a step forward and placed her hand on the door handle. It wasn't the extremely chilling touch of the metal that froze her in place-it was the storage door behind her that burst open that suddenly found her near paralyzed. God, she just really could not stand the dark. Her eyes widened and she stammered, "Is anybody there?" No response. For a fleeting moment, she craved warmth-not the kind from tea, the kind that pools in your stomach as it burns your tongue. No, this was the kind that fluttered around in your stomach and found its way everywhere else,the kind that made you feel like you were floating, the kind that sent a thrill to your body and threw your heart off beat. In short, she craved Lucas' presence. And then she was brought back to her reality-a cold, dark hallway with a Janitor cleaning in one of the classrooms and a faulty, creaky storage door. This was nothing to worry about, she reassured herself. She pulled the door but it wouldn't budge. Of course, it was a push door. (Why push doors had handles on it, she had no idea. Harley was definitely right. This school had some serious issues.) Maybe Riley's clumsiness and endearing stupidity was starting to rub off on her, she thought. She proceeded to push open the door when she suddenly felt a presence right next to her ear.

She turned slowly and let out a blood-curdling shriek at the disfigured, bloody, masked face that greeted her. The flight instinct took her over before her brain did and she did not even wait to see who was behind the mask, although the laugh sounded extremely familiar. She thrusted herself forward into the freezing, immaturely winter day. She tripped over the door frame on her way out and suddenly found herself in the arms of someone else before they both tumbled down into the snow-except the snow felt warm on one side. She lifted her head up then noticed the body beside her.

"Wow, you are certainly making a mess of things, Clutterbucket." Her heart rate had still not calmed down from the scare and seeing him only spiked it up even higher. She said nothing, shivering violently. He sat up suddenly and surveyed her face. "Maya, are you okay?" She shook her head and said nothing. He got up and offered his hand. She rejected and he started at her for a moment before gently seizing her hand and pulling her up anyway. Standing up, she muttered a quick thanks, but she couldn't bring herself to make eye 's not that she was scared of the mask-she just really hated the dark. It always seemed to betray her and her secrets. His hand still intertwined with hers, he stared at her for a moment before pulling her into his arms. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his but squeezed tighter. Suddenly, Starbucks wasn't so important anymore. Who needed chai when he gave her the same feeling?

**But he was Mr. Perfect. And after he (reluctantly) released her from her embrace, he reached into the side of his backpack and pulled out nothing less than a Classic Chai Tea Latte.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:** i'm really sorry i haven't been posting much lately, senior year and all is kinda leaving me with writers' block. i hope you guys liked this one. review and let me know what you think! =) also, check out my lucaya songfics and other fics if you already haven't. thank you for your guys' support! i'll try to get some more drabbles in later this week.


	9. Cowboy or Comedian?

[fluff]

"Today, we're gonna be talking about current events and how they parallel events in Ancient History." Mr. Matthews said excitedly, "To start off, I want you all to think of a recent news article you read. Discuss it with your partner, then each group is going to share out how it relates to something we've learned about in history."

Maya was casually leaning back in her desk when she felt a voice in her ear.

"Hi there, partner," Lucas said tauntingly from the desk behind her.

"Ugh, exactly the person I didn't want."

She groaned and turned her desk backwards to face him.

"It's a pleasure to work with you, ma'am," he said.

She grimaced. He was being exceptionally irritating – and happy – today. The stupid smile on his face baring his perfect set of gleaming white teeth was enough to unnerve her and mess up her whole thought process.

"So quiet today, Maya. What's the matter, that big ole clutter bucket up there not working?" He said, pointing to her head.

"I am absolutely dying of laughter on the inside," she said, her face completely serious.

He chuckled at her sarcasm. It was cute, although he'd never admit it to her.

"Like, wow, you are so funny. You shouldn't be working at the rodeo, you should be working as a stand-up comedian. Ranger Rick, the Comedian."

He opened his mouth to start talking, but she continued on, this time with real irritance leaking into her voice.

"But you wouldn't just have to be Ranger Rick. You would have your alter egos, Ranger Roy, and your best friend, Huckleberry."

The more she talked the, the less she was really focused on what she was saying. Lucas had a feeling Maya wasn't altogether there-her mind was wandering elsewhere, annoyed, probably about something that had happened with her mom.

"And Huckleberry would just absolutely love Ranger Rick and Ranger Roy. Then Bucky McBoingBoing could hop along and.."

She kept talking but he became mesmerized just by the way she was talking. Sometimes she got too carried away in how she was doing something that she forgot what she was actually doing. Like when she had been making fun of him dance and she started dancing crazily herself.

He tilted his head and unconsciously leaned closer towards her as she stared off into the distance, talking about Lucas' various alter egos.

**It didn't matter who he was, what nickname he had, or how big his alter ego was. He could listen to her talk forever.**

_**a/n**__: this didn't end up the way i wanted it to, but i liked the beginning and am okay with the ending. i'm gonna try updating more often. again, i'm really sorry for the long waits. as always, thanks for the support and keep reviewing! =)_


	10. Sleepy Clutterbucket

**.**

**.**

She yawned obnoxiously and stretched her arms out behind her, nearly punching Lucas in his face. Mr. Matthews was droning on and on and Maya was exhausted. The whole class was, really. It had been a long week. She tossed her hair backwards, this time whipping them in Lucas' face. He didn't mind, although he acted otherwise with his grumbling about no personal space. As he said it, however, he leaned in towards her, like he always did. His foot edged closer towards her. She yawned again and her head automatically tilted backwards, using Lucas' textbook as a pillow.

"Awh, the Clutterbucket is getting a little tired," he said in a cooing voice.

She opened one eye and gave him a look of utmost loathing. "If you don't leave me alone, I'm not gonna be the one who's knocked out over here." She smiled at him then shut her eyes.

He smirked back at her but as she slowly started to drift into a real slumber, the corner of his mouths turned up in earnest. She looked more peaceful asleep than she ever did awake. As laid back as she seemed to be, he noticed that she was always a little tense, except when she was around Riley. Her fists were always clenched, her arms and legs crossed a little too tight, and her eyes always heavily guarded. But when she slept, (or napped), her grip would relax, her legs would untwine and lay back and her careless facade would melt away.

At this point, Lucas completely gave up on his notes and decided to just lean back and watch the show right on his desk, instead of in the front of the classroom. Unfortunately, at that same moment, Mr. Matthews realized most of the class was asleep.

"I quit," he said, taking a seat and putting his feet up on his desk. "Topanga was right," he said grumpily.

"Oh come on Dad," Riley intervened, "we're exhausted. No one's gotten enough sleep. Can we just relax?"

Mr. Matthews glanced exasperatingly at his daughter. "Honey, just because you've had a long weekend, doesn't mean you can't learn something new."

Before Riley could reply, a malicious voice came from the back of the class. "Yeah, why don't we all try to relax, look at Maya over here." Lucas felt a twinge of annoyance. Missy would just not give up, would she?

Mr. Matthews glanced at Maya. He smiled gently-he, after all, knew how little the child slept at her own house. That's why she was always over his.

"Mr. Friar, would you please gently wake Maya up?"

"Sure thing, sir."

He contemplated for a moment on how best to wake her. He smiled to himself, then leaned forward, his mouth right next to her ear.

He raised his voice. "HI I'M RANGER RICK AND I'LL BE HERE ALL WEEK."

She woke up with a start, staring around frantically for a second before settling her eyes on Lucas. She reached for his chest, tugging his shirt. "What was that for?" She said threateningly, her eyes still too wide.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Hart," Mr. Matthews said with a smile.

Maya's eyes widened as she turned around. "Any time, Mr. Matthews." She turned back to Lucas for a brief moment and shot him a look of disgust, her face scrunched up. "It was really your disgusting cow smell that woke me up," she muttered under her breath.

He chuckled quietly, then decided he wasn't done bothering her just yet. Then again, he never would be.


End file.
